looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warner Bros.
Warner Bros. Entertainment, Warner Bros. Studios, or Warner Bros., is one of the world's largest producers of film and television entertainment, based in Burbank, California. The company was founded in 1923 by Harry, Sam, Albert, and Jack Warner, hence the company's name. Since 1990, Warner Bros. has been a subsidiary of AT&T's WarnerMedia conglomerate. Warner Bros. is best known for its DC Comics, Looney Tunes, and other live-action entertainment series' and films. Warner Bros. includes several family companies, among them Warner Bros. Studios, Warner Bros. Pictures, WB Television, Warner Bros. Animation, The WB, Warner Home Video, DC Comics, and The CW Television Network (joint venture with CBS). Information *'Type': Subsidiary of WarnerMedia *'Industry': Entertainment *'Founded': 1918 (as Warner Bros. Studios) 1923 (as Warner Bros. Pictures) *'Founder(s)': Jack Warner, Harry Warner, Albert Warner, Sam Warner *'Headquarters': Burbank, California, United States *'Key People': Bary Meyer, Jeff Robinov, Edward A. Romano, Kevin Tsujihara Looney Library Warner Bros.' libraries and catalogs include: * Warner Bros.' library released after January 1, 1950 ** The post-1948 Warner Bros. film library ** Post-July 1948 color Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies short subject cartoons ** Post-August 1948 Warner Bros. live-action short subjects ** Post-1935/pre-1943 Black and White Looney Tunes cartoons * Seven Arts Productions library ** The Black and White Looney Tunes and non-Harman and Ising Merrie Melodies cartoon shorts * Turner Entertainment libraries and catalogs material from MGM's predecessors (Metro Pictures, Goldwyn Pictures and Mayer Pictures) post-1917 that did not enter the public domain ** Pre-August 1948 color Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies ** The B&W Harman and Ising Merrie Melodies (excluding Lady, Play Your Mandolin!) ** The 1975 documentary film, Bugs Bunny: Superstar (Which contains 9 cartoons from a.a.p./Turner's pre-August 1948 color Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies short subject cartoon catalog) Gallery Founders of Warner Bros. Studios 220px-Jack warner1.jpg|Jack Warner Sam warner.jpg|Sam Warner Headshot-warner.jpg|Albert Warner 220px-Harry Warner 40.jpg|Harry Warner Warner Bros. Classic Animation WB Shield 3-D.PNG|3D Warner Bros, Logo Wb7.jpg|Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Logo Sa.jpg|Happy Birthday, Bugs (1990) 10 wb 80.png 936full-gremlins-2 -the-new-batch-poster.jpg|print variation 1000px-OMG.jpg|Bugs & Daffy's appearance in Gremlins 2, animated by Chuck Jones Tinytoon1-05.jpg|A photo of the Warner Bros. logos seen in an episode of Tiny Toon Adventures Warner Bros. Animation warner-bros-animation-1960.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (1960) warner-bros-animation-1966.jpg|''The Road Runner Show'' (1966) warner-bros-animation-1968.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1968) warner-bros-television-1969.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour'' (1969) Warner_Bros_Animation_1975.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1975) Warner_Bros_Animation_1976.jpg|''The Sylvester & Tweety Show'' (1976) Warner_Bros_Animation_1978_daffyduckshow.jpg|''The Daffy Duck Show'' (1978) warner-bros-animation-1979.png|''How Bugs Bunny Won the West'' (1978) Warner_Bros_Animation_1979_bugsvalentine.JPG|''Bugs Bunny's Valentine Special'' (1979) Warner_Bros_Animation_1981.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1981) warner-bros-animation-1983.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1983) warner-bros-animation-1984.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1984) warner-bros-animation-1985.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny Looney Tunes Comedy Hour'' (1985) warner-bros-animation-1986.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' (1986) warner-bros-animation-1990a.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' (1990) warner-bros-animation-1990.jpg Warner-bros-animation-unit.jpg Warner_Bros_Animation_1991.JPG warner-bros-animation-1992a.jpg Warner bros television animation 2001.jpg Warner Bros. Animation logo.jpg Warner Bros.png Warner Bros. Animation 2011.png Warner Bros. Animation 2010.jpg Warnerbrosfeatureanimation 01.jpg WarnerCGshield.jpg 1000px-Warner Bros Animation Presents 2011.png Warner Bros. Animation Presents (2011).png Warner Bros. Animation (2014).png Wbanimation.png 10 looney tunes.jpg Warner Bros Animation.png 1000px-Wag-logo.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Warner Bros. Animation logo.png Warner Animation Group logo.jpg WarnerBrosAnimationLooneyTunesRabbitsRun.PNG CsQ9nS4rJudDRVGFVKHUTw135492.png SHELD2.jpg variant with WAG.png Warner Animation Group logo.png Warner animation group logo by jarvisrama99-d9za66f.png Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Wbfamilyentertainment.png WBFE Logo.jpg|Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo 4 wb.jpg|1993 version Warner Bros Family Entertainment logo.jpg|1996 version Quest-for-camelot-1-.jpg|1998 version 1999 wb.jpg|1999 version Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (1999).png|Early 2000 logo Aol.jpg|2001 version Warnerbros 136.jpg|2003 version Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h34m03s129.png 83c3699d1e69801189165db54aae-grande.jpg Wbfe75.png Free Willy - Soundtrack - Back.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-11h16m35s61.png Stfbf.png Wbfe.png WARNER BROS. FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT COVER LOGO.png GW223H135.jpg 1000x1000.jpg $ 35.JPG 51QM41C0WWL.jpg Wbfe 2000.JPG Wbfe holiday.JPG Wbfe reading.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-17h07m34s242.png 21 grinch.JPG 27 peanuts.png Wbfebb.png DSC02264.JPG DSC02320.JPG WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_1993_PRINT_LOGO.png WARNER_BROS._FAMILY_ENTERTAINMENT_ALTERNATIVE_BRAND_LOGO.png print logo 2.jpg Wb3.JPG Warner bros family entertainment.png Kbfb3.jpg WBFE75 print logo inverted.png Free Willy II.jpg WARNER BROS. FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT 1994 SHIELD.png Wbfep.png Reading-wb-family-entertainment-74662951.jpg 4.2 wb 2002.jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment's final logo.png Kids' WB KWB Logo.png Kidswb2.jpg KidsWBAd 1998-foldedin.jpg KidsWBLogo.jpg KWBStudio.png Kids WB 2009 logo.png Kids WB Fun Zone logo.png 1000px-IMG 0120.jpg 3625114043 9d1de84851.jpg IFD.jpg TheWBAd 1996.jpg TheWBAd 1996-foldedin.jpg HUB wb logo.png Warner Home Video Wci-center-200px.jpg Warner home video.jpg Whv1979.jpg BoTf3sQEkDBXJ7fheGtwPg485469.png Warner-Home-Video-Print-Logo-1986-warner-bros-entertainment-26954211-400-230.jpg Warner Home Video Logo 2010.jpg 7-6-07-warner-bros-logo.jpg Warner Home Video Print 1996.gif Whv.png warner_bros__home_entertainment_by_lamonttroop-dbcctif.png Warner Bros. Interactive Logo.jpg|Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment Logo 4 wb.png|On screen logo Warner Bros. Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-06-20-00h53m07s4.png|Logo with a Warner Communications Byline. 90.jpg|1990 variant 185px-1000px-Gfdadflgds1245.jpg|Logo with A Time Warner Entertainment Byline. 640px-1000px-Maxresdefault-1-.jpg|The 75th Anniversary Variant wb 1999.png|1999 logo wb 2000.png|Early 2000 logo 640px-BenQ W1000 logo warnerbros large-1-.jpg WBP-03-Open-Matte.jpg|2003 variant 185px-1000px-Warner Bros Pictures intro.jpg variant in 3D.png|3D variant variant in IMAX.png|IMAX variant 309px-Warner Bros Pictures svg.png Daffy duck's quackbuster MOV01310 us1sh.jpg Batman returns ver3 xlg.jpg Warner_bros_1993_print.jpg 131px-Warner Bros logo 1998 75 Years.png 185px-1000px-WBDA135678.jpg 185px-Warner bros pictures 143525.jpg 185px-Logo-warner-bros.png 1000px-Vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h39m45s193.png|Looney Tunes: Back in Action variant Warner Bros Pictures logo.png 1000px-Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m12s152.png|WB and New Line logos variant with mgm.png|logo with MGM variant with paramount.png|logo with Paramount variant with universal.jpg|logo with Universal 4.2 wb 1989.jpg GW399H293.jpg warner_bros__pictures__shiny__by_anthonyandelmo-db6mbkn.png Warner Bros. Television 2 1989.png 3 prototype.jpg 4 90s.jpg 5 1999.png 6 2000s.png 7 2009.png 8 2010s.png warner_bros_television_2017_logo_by_lamonttroop-dbhswuw.png Category:Companies